iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age 4D: No time for Nuts
Ice Age 4D: no time for nuts is a short remade into a 4D ride, it has some additional scenes that weren't in the original 2006 short to lengthen the runtime for the ride. plot Scrat, while trying to find a place to bury his acorn, finds a buried time machine next to the ice-encased body of a time traveller, who appears to be Albert Einstein. He accidentally activates the machine, sending the acorn to somewhere. Scrat gets mad and tries to beat up the time machine, but it sends him to the Middle Ages. After the acorn becomes wedged under a rock, Scrat uses a sword found in a stone (like in The Sword in the Stone) as a lever to move the rock. He pulls out the sword, but now finds himself under attack by a group of unseen archers. He grabs the acorn (now dislodged from the rock) and time machine and races off to find cover, only to hide in the barrel of a lit cannon, which fires him into the path of the incoming arrows. The time machine teleports the acorn, and Scrat manages to activate the machine just in time. He materializes in an arena in Ancient Rome. Scrat reaches for his acorn, but is dragged off when his tail is caught in a chariot pulled by a horse. Scrat manages to free himself and introduces himself to the crowd like a champion, proudly holding up his acorn, but hears the growl of a lion coming from a tunnel. He activates the time machine again, and lands apparently back in his home time. He is overjoyed, but he soon learns that he is really in 1912 on the iceberg which the Titanic hit, when he sees the ship heading towards him he quickly activated the machine again. This time he is sent back into the prehistoric age where he is attacked by dinosaurs, after getting away from them he is eaten by a Tyrannosaurus rex, but escapes using the time machine again and traveling to the present day mueseum while still inside the dinosaur which instantly turns into it's skeletal form on display. Scrat then finds his acorn inside one of the displays cases with a familiar trio of mammals and tries to break into until he gets transported again accidentally along with the acorn. The time machine is activated again, and Scrat finds himself in time of the first Ice Age film, among the same three mammals and where he encounters his past self. Past and Present Scrat fight for the acorn until the time machine sends the acorn away. (Manny, Sid, Diego, and Roshan make a cameo appearance). The time machine fires, sending Scrat to a flurry of different, dangerous locations (dematerialising shortly before he would have otherwise been killed): Under a launching rocket in the Space Race, a darkened jewelry store with a diamond in what appears to be the age of gangsters (the laser alarms go off), a girl's locker room at a sports arena (where he got hit by a hairbrush), the height of the French Revolution (where he appears under the guillotine), during Benjamin Franklin's electricity experiment, in front of a wrecking ball in a demolition job, in front of the Hiroshima Disaster at the end of World War II, on the tracks of a steam train in the Wild West, and in front of Michelangelo's David in the Italian Renaissance, Scrat's head obscuring the statue's groin (this does not put him in danger, but he is discomforted). Frustrated, Scrat punches the machine, which sends him into a strange realm of floating timepieces. Scrat spots his acorn and grabs it, but is sucked into a wormhole, along with his acorn and the time machine. The wormhole lands Scrat in front of an enormous oak tree. Overjoyed at the sight of so many nuts, he tosses away his acorn, which activates the time machine. Before he can be swept through time, Scrat beats the time machine into submission. Scrat attempts to remove the nuts from the tree, but discovers that it is only a statue, with a plaque on it reading, "Here Stood the Last Oak Tree." Scrat realizes that he is in the far future, where oak trees (and acorns) are extinct. He makes a dash for his acorn, but the time machine manages to transport the acorn away one last time before collapsing into bits. Stranded in the acorn-less future, Scrat lets out a scream of frustration, ending the film. Then the zapped acorn ends up in the credits of the film. 'Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - The 4D Ride' / Ice Age: The 4D Experience In addition to the previous ride, another one was created that was based on the third film's plot.